


Trouble.

by LifeRuinedBy5Idiots



Series: Paper Airplanes [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Iroh Took Azula When Zuko Was "Banished", Minor Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Multi, Ozai is only mentioned for two seconds but somehow he’s still a piece of ✨garbage✨, POV Azula (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeRuinedBy5Idiots/pseuds/LifeRuinedBy5Idiots
Summary: ZuZu fell hard. And Seal?  His eyes were on Yue. They were always on Yue.ORA Modern Zukka AU told through Taylor Swift’s song I Knew You Were Trouble.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Paper Airplanes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076078
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my bestie NightFlier

_ “ZuZu?” Azula knocked on her brother's door for the second time that day. It was lunchtime, and Uncle had tasked her with bringing her dear brother a cup of jasmine tea and a bowl of Uncle’s famous miso soup.  _

_ As usual, there was no response to her knock. There hadn’t been one for over two months. Not since Zuko snuck out of the house in the dead of the night and came back hours later angry and in tears. Azula only knew he was alive because she went into his room regularly to check on him. The food bowls and cups that she would leave him would be empty.  _

_ Azula knocked again before letting herself into the room. She opened the door and froze. Her heart stopped. Normally, Zuko would be facing the wall with the covers over his head. Today…. today Zuko was facing the door, his golden eyes peeking through a small opening. She could see that they were bloodshot. She could see the dark circles that sat under them. She saw a sliver of his paler than usual skin. He looks horrible. But she’s seeing him. She’s  _ seeing _ him!  _

_ In her surprise, she almost dropped the tray, but she hastily righted herself. She picked her jaw up off the floor and in a flurry of movement plopped the food tray down on his side table and huddled into bed with him. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her chest. The covers that he was underneath fell, revealing a nest of messy ink-black hair. Her hand brushed the hair out of his face to place a kiss on his forehead.  _

_ “It’s so good to see you ZuZu,” she whispered to her brother, “Tell me what I could do. I’ll kill him. I’ll castrate him. ZuZu, you just say the word and I’ll-“  _

_ Zuko moved. He moved and the first thing he did was wrap his arms around her, pull her closer, and squeezed her into a crushing hug.  _

_ Azula almost cried, but it was forgotten because at the moment Zuko also spoke his first words in months.  _

_ “I think,” he voice was raspier than usual from disuse, but hearing it brought a rush of joy through Azula’s heart. She burrowed closer to her brother and hugged him harder. She didn’t think it was possible, but she actually missed his annoying voice. She missed teasing him, she missed their talks and hanging out with their friends. She missed his sunshine smile and the way his nose crinkled when he laughed. She missed seeing him full of life. She missed him.  _

_ It’s all that stupid low life’s fault. He sucked the life out of her ZuZu, reduced him to this pitiful mess. It reminded her so much of their life with Father. She was supposed to protect him, he wasn’t supposed to end up like this ever again.  _

_ “I think when it’s all over it just comes back in flashes. Like a kaleidoscope of memories, it just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It’s not really anything he said or anything he did. It was the feeling that came along with it. I don’t know if I’m ever gonna feel that way again.  _

_ I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright, but I just thought… how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you. Maybe he knew that when he saw me.” He did, she wanted to scream. He absolutely did, and she tried to warn Zuko, she tried so many times but her dumb idiot brother never listened to her. She should have tried harder. She should have protested louder. She should have protected him. She couldn’t protect him. This was her fault.  _

_ “I guess I just lost my balance.” A self-loathing chuckle escaped his lips, “ I think that the worst part of it all wasn’t losing him…...it was losing me.” _

* * *

Azula had always known that her brother was an idiot. 

One of her very first memories had been ZuZu wearing a dress for the first time. She remembered how much ZuZu had complained about wanting to wear cute dresses and skirts like Azula. Mother would only smile at ZuZu and told him that she would get him whatever dress he wanted. They went to the mall one weekend, and ZuZu fell in love with a bright red dress with yellow flowers on it. Mother bought the dress on the condition that he wouldn’t speak a word of it to Father. ZuZu didn’t listen. That night, when Father came home from work, ZuZu pranced up to Father wearing his brand new dress with the biggest smile on his face. Father was furious. He screamed at Zuko, called him soft and a pansy. It didn’t help that Zuko had been crying the whole time, that only fueled Father’s anger. It fueled it enough to send Zuko flying across the floor with a fresh, bright red handprint on his cheek. 

Azula was 4 when this had happened. From that moment on, she resolved to do everything in her power to keep her brother from being on the receiving end of Father’s wrath.

But, as it was, her brother was an idiot. You see, the thing about ZuZu was that he was always seeking validation from Father. He did the smallest things to try to get their Father to give him an ounce of attention. It only angered Father more and eventually led to Father being more critical of ZuZu. ZuZu got a B in Chemistry? He got whipped with a leather belt. ZuZu forgot to wash the fork that had been in the sink for 30 minutes? He got punched in the chest. Their mother left in the dead of the night? ZuZu got called a bitch for crying and then locked away in the attic for a week without food or water. ZuZu got caught kissing a boy on the couch? Well… let’s just say that ZuZu ended up in the hospital for months with a burn scar that now took up half of his face. On top of that, he got disowned and was forced to live with their hippie, tea-loving uncle. 

(Just before her 14th birthday, Azula ran away from Father to live in Ba Sing Se with her brother and uncle. She couldn’t stand being away from ZuZu for months on end without a way to keep him from harm. Sure, Uncle was an adequate caregiver, but he couldn’t keep her brother safe as she could.) 

At 14, Azula made amendments to her plan. If she couldn’t protect ZuZu from Father, then she would protect him from everything else that tried to hurt him. 

Like that Water Tribe peasant that’s currently sitting across from her brother. 

Sucko or whatever his name was, had visited the shop with Yue six months ago and had been returning ever since. it seemed to have flipped ZuZu’s whole world around. The first time her ZuZu saw that sorry excuse of a man, he nearly tripped and spilled a scalding hot pot of tea on a Jasmine Dragon regular. 

At first, Azula thought nothing of it. ZuZu tripped over his feet whenever any remotely attractive male visited the shop, Shape was no different. But once was an accident. ZuZu tripping every time Salami stepped foot in the shop? That was a pattern, a very concerning one. So Azula started paying more attention. She had spent days watching their every action, listening in to their every word, watched ZuZu specifically, like a hawk. It was painful, but oddly cute watching her socially awkward brother failed attempts at flirting with Safari. She knew her brother and based on her observations she had gathered that little ZuZu had a crush. Even if she didn’t exactly approve of his choice in men, she loved seeing her brother happy. 

So you see, this whole problem started as a simple mistake on Azula’s part. She knew that from the moment that she first laid eyes on Sack that he was trouble. As much as she tried everything to get those two  _ away _ from each other, something stopped her. And that something was her brother’s happiness. As it stands, ZuZu hasn’t seen much happiness in his life. Everything he’s ever loved either hurt him, left him, or didn’t care about him. Her ZuZu was miserable, it hurt to see him slowly recede into himself. But with Saga, Azula saw ZuZu genuinely smile for the first time since he was 13. She saw her brother light up and become this person she hasn’t seen in years. ZuZu had always been an idiot, but most of all he deserved every ounce of happiness in his life.

It was unfortunate but Salmon made her brother happy. 

Zuko deserves to be happy. 

Sneezy had set his sights on her brother and had somehow always managed to get him alone. The two kept getting unexpectedly closer. In just a few short months they were already boyfriends. Azula wanted to scream. Everyone seemed to have approved of this relationship, especially Yue. 

It was a little suspicious if you asked Azula. 

Here’s the thing about Yue. She was a two-timing bitch. And Azula’s not saying that just because she doesn’t like her. No Azula didn’t like her, but this was a fact. In high school, there were always rumors going around about ZuZu. Once there had been a rumor that ZuZu was sleeping with his fencing coach Mr. Piandao. ZuZu couldn’t go to school for a month because he was being harassed by half of the student population. 

When Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee traced the start of the rumor they almost committed murder. It was Yue. It was always Yue. It wasn’t only that either. It was the slimy way she acted around any of ZuZu’s crushes, it was the way she scared away any other potential friends ZuZu could have made, it was the way she constantly lied to ZuZu’s face. It was the way she knew of ZuZu’s past. She knew how hard it was for him to trust someone, to fall in love with someone. It was the way she smiled in ZuZu’s face but turned around to hurt him in unimaginable ways. 

Azula didn’t like Yue, but for some unfathomable reason, she made ZuZu happy. 

Zuko deserved to be happy. 

She was brought out of her reverie by a loud laugh. She turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. ZuZu smiled at Sock Puppet and opened his mouth to probably make some dumb joke. Soup threw his head back and laughed. ZuZu’s smile only grew bigger as he stared at him laughing. He looked at Scan like he hung the moon and stars, his eyes crinkled and sparkled with delight. From here, she can see that there’s a bit of a blush dusting across ZuZu’s cheeks as his smile softened into something fonder than before. He looked like a lovesick maiden. Then his eyes widened and the blush on his face darkened. A hand shot up to clench at his chest over his heart and he averted his eyes to his tea. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

ZuZu fell hard. 

And Seal?

His eyes were on Yue. They were always on Yue. 

(It was Yue. It was always Yue.) 

Her eyes trailed to the white-haired woman that had come in an hour ago. She had set up shop two tables away from the lovesick fools. ZuZu hadn’t noticed his best friend, but Salamander certainly had. Her eyes narrowed every time she caught those two locking eyes and trading secret smiles. Disgusting. 

It was obvious that this was just a game to Shrine. He was long gone when he was next to ZuZu. It’s her fault for letting this happen. He makes ZuZu so happy but knowing that this would all come crashing down one day. That it’s inevitable and that there’s nothing she can do about it, hurts like hell. 

She watched as Snail spoke and offered his hand to ZuZu. The pair stood from their seats, moving to leave the shop. Azula narrowed her eyes. ZuZu couldn’t leave, his shift wasn’t over for another two hours. She turned and sent a glare to her uncle. The stocky man was already looking her way with a big toothy grin. How dare he. 

“Uncle, could it be so hard for you to be more disapproving of this... relationship?” 

“My niece, no matter if I approve, love will find a way. It is a beast that knows no bounds.” 

She narrowed her eyes at Uncle before scoffing and going back to work. Fine, she’ll let Seesaw get away with it this time. 

******

ZuZu’s phone dinged for the hundredth time that evening. They were supposed to be watching a movie together, but ZuZu had been glued to his phone from the opening credits. By the way he blushed and giggled she could tell that he had been texting Sink. She hated it. This was their Brother/Sister bonding time and that slut was encroaching on it. 

“Tell that fuckboy to text his other hoes, I’m trying to watch this movie.” Azula deadpanned. 

“Sokka’s not like that!” ZuZu cried out, pressing his phone to his chest as he glared at her. 

“Of course he is ZuZu, I’ve seen it right before my eyes.” Azula scoffed, “C’mon stop being so delusional.” 

ZuZu rolled his eyes and held his phone tighter to his chest. “He makes me happy, Zula.” He said sincerely, his eyes shining with unadulterated happiness.

It’s been a long time since she’s seen that look on his face. It looked good on him. It made her heart sing. 

Zuko deserves to be happy. 

She dropped the subject. 

******

One Sunday, while flipping through a magazine in Mai’s room, Azula had come to a horrifying realization. It had almost been a year since ZuZu and Saxophone started dating. 10 months had passed by and she never gave a ‘shovel’ talk to that cretin. 

Well, that had to change and she had the most perfect plan. 

Uncle wasn’t going to be in town for the next few days, he was going to visit some old friends from his days in the navy. This meant that he would be missing ZuZu’s birthday, so he decided to throw a small dinner party with all of ZuZu’s close friends. This, of course, meant that Solar System was invited. It was the perfect opportunity to corner the boy and threaten him within an inch of his life. 

When the day arrived, Uncle had spent all day preparing for the party. He spent hours decorating the dining room with balloons, streamers, and a sign that read ‘Happy Birthday Zuko!’. Close to dinner, he spent his time in the kitchen preparing all of ZuZu’s favorite dishes. About an hour before the party was supposed to start, guests had started to arrive. 

Mai and Ty Lee were the first to show up with presents and hugs that ZuZu accepted grudgingly. 30 minutes later, the target arrived. He waltzed into the house like his shit didn’t stink. He flashed smiles towards her, Mai, and Ty Lee, shouted his greetings to Uncle in the kitchen and dipped ZuZu into a kiss. Finally, not even five minutes after Sucker, Yue arrived. Azula narrowed her eyes. It could just be a coincidence that the two arrived only minutes apart, but it was too suspicious. She noted the way that Yue’s eyes immediately sought out Scalpel, the way her lips looked redder than usual, and the way that both of their clothes looked a little disheveled.

She shared a look with Ty Lee and Mai. 

When dinner was ready everyone gathered into the dining room to take their seats. Typically, when it was just the three of them, Uncle sat at the head of the table, ZuZu sat to his right, and Azula his left. Since there were guests, it was assumed that ZuZu’s boyfriend would sit next to him on his left and everyone else would sit in the remaining seats. 

At least, that’s what Azula had assumed because as everyone went to take their seat a funny thing had happened. Yue went to take ZuZu’s seat next to Snapdragon at the same time as ZuZu. For a moment, everything was frozen. ZuZu and Yue stared at each other with wide eyes. Slippy looked on with a blush on his cheeks. Azula looked towards her uncle. They locked eyes for a moment, uncertain what to do. Just as the moment was getting a little too tense, Mai cleared her throat, and just like that everything started moving again. Yue had laughed awkwardly and made up some excuse about not realizing the seating arrangements. ZuZu brushed it off and sat in his seat. 

How dare this rat-faced bitch tell such a blatant lie to her brother. Yue had eaten dinner with them enough times to know that that specific seat was ZuZu’s. Azula wanted to stab Yue with her fork. And she almost did when she finally took her seat. But no. This was ZuZu’s day. If ZuZu could let it go, so could she. 

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. However, it was a mistake to allow Yue to sit directly across from Shoulder. They played footsie under the table, made eyes at each other and the tension could be cut with a knife. It was stifling. It only served to piss her off even more because her brother was blind and deaf on the left side leaving him oblivious to all of it. 

The only good thing that came out of this is that now she’s confident that Uncle had finally realized why she was so against the relationship. His eyes kept bouncing between the two with a somber look on his face. 

After dinner Yue had offered to help Uncle with the dishes and ZuZu was pulled aside by Ty Lee and Mai with questions about the party they wanted to throw on his actual birthday. That left Azula and Software alone at the table. 

Azula stared the man down and watched with silent satisfaction as the man started to squirm. 

He was scared. 

Good.

“Listen here Socky-” She began, only to be interrupted. 

“Sokka.” The man grunted, a frown forming on his lips. 

“Soccer Ball. If you hurt my dear baby ZuZu, I would not hesitate to roast your body to a crisp and scatter your ashes. I will dance on your grave if even a single hair on poor ZuZu’s head is out of place. Ty Lee will paralyze you, Mai will skin you alive, and I will happily toss your remains to the wolves if ZuZu so much as sheds a single tear in your presence. Am I making myself clear or do you need some clarifications?” 

She watched as his frown deepened, creases forming around his forehead where his eyebrows furrowed, “Azula,” he groused, “You don’t have to worry about anything. I love Zuko, I will never hurt him.”

Suddenly, she’s 13 again standing in the doorway of Father’s office with tears streaking her face. It’s the first time she ever showed emotion, showed  _ weakness _ in front of Father. He sat behind his polished cherry wood desk, staring at her as though she had grown a second head. He did nothing as she fell to her knees screaming and sobbing. She felt like she was losing her mind. She didn’t know what to believe anymore. 

_ “I will never hurt him.” _ Father had promised her once, but now her brother was laying in the hospital with severe burn wounds. 

_ “You wouldn’t hurt him. You promised. You promised you promised you promised youpromisedyoupromis—”  _

Symbol cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Azula jumped at the sound. Her breath caught in her throat as she focused back on the man in front of her. Right. Back to the matter at hand. 

“Mhm.” Azula hummed, slowly standing from her seat, her eyes searing hot holes into Soggy’s soul. She looked him up and down, noticing the beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. She smiled, “Let’s hope that’s true….for your sake.” 

******

Four days after her little talk with Static, she’s standing in the bathroom holding ZuZu tight as he cries his eyes out because his so-called boyfriend didn’t show up to his birthday party. 

Azula had a feeling she knew the reason for this absence. She prayed for ZuZu’s sake that it wasn’t true, but she just knew that it was. So, just like in high school, she enlisted Mai and Ty Lee to help her get to the bottom of this mystery. 

Mai was tasked with searching through Seasonal’s social media. He kept track of every Facebook status, every tweet, every Instagram post. Nothing. 

Ty Lee was tasked with talking to him personally, hoping that he would eventually slip up. She invited him out shopping, sat with him in the shop on the days that ZuZu wasn’t working. So far, the snake hasn't slipped up. 

Azula was tasked with the friends….

Snowy’s friends were also frequent visitors of the Jasmine Dragon. The group was loud, weird, and annoying. They never cleaned up after themselves and always asked after ZuZu. Unfortunately for Sandy, they were also notoriously bad at keeping secrets. 

In just the short amount of time of knowing them, she knew that the bald one (Oong?) was in love with the sister. The sister (Kendall, Kylie, Karen?) had recently lost her virginity to Jet and the blind one, Toph, gambled on the side. Azula had figured that if anybody knew about Shoe’s not-so-secret affair, it would be them. 

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait that long for the truth to come out. Exactly three weeks after ZuZu’s party, the brats burst into the shop in a rush of loud noises and frantic movements. They had sat at a table next to the one she was waitering. She refused to wait on them, but she made sure she frequented her customer's table. For a while, their chatter was nothing but mindless recallings of their days. It was on her third stop at the poor guy’s table, when she finally caught a glimpse of a conversation that held her interest. 

“I think I’m going to look for a new place,” Katana whined, sipping from her blueberry boba. 

“Why?” Oong perked up, looking towards the brown-skinned woman with legit sparkles in his eyes. 

Katrina’s mouth pulled into a frown. “A few weeks ago I walked in on Sokka with Yue again.” 

“Oh gross.” Toph scoffed. 

“Yep. Right there on the couch.” Katie rolled her eyes. “In the open as usual. Anyway, I’m getting tired of yelling at him about it so I’ve been looking for places close enough to campus.” 

And there it was. 

“I was beginning to wonder why Shameless didn’t show up to ZuZu’s party,” Azula said, stepping over to their table.

“AZULA!” They all shouted in surprise. Well, all except Toph who had looked like she knew she had been listening in the whole time. 

“Yes, me,” Azula replied dryly as she looked between their surprised faces with growing satisfaction. “Did you seriously not notice that I’ve been waitering at the table next to yours this entire time or was this intentional?” 

The two buffoons continued to stare at her with dumbfounded expressions. Toph, on the other hand, didn’t even bother hiding her amusement. She openly snickered, kicked her feet on top of the table, and settled in as though she was watching a movie. That gave Azula a pause before she decided that that could be dealt with at a later date.

“Anyways that’s beside the point. I just wanted to thank you for that bit of information. It’s always so satisfying having my suspicions confirmed.” 

“If you already knew, why are you acting all high and mighty about it?” Kathy scoffed.

“Your brother has been long gone since he met ZuZu. Their relationship is just a joke to him. Clearly, it’s one to the three of you too since you’re sitting here gossiping about it instead of actually trying to stop it!” Azula seethed, her voice becoming louder the longer she speaks, “You see, the fundamental difference between us, is that while I barely tolerate their relationship, I never once approved of it. I never sat in my brother’s face and smiled at him while I knew exactly what was happening behind his back. I would never hurt him the way you’re going to.”

Azula turned away from the table seething. She could feel her anger festering deep inside. A scream clawed its way up her throat begging to be released. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes. Her chest tightened and twisted each second. She hadn’t felt this way since high school.

She shouldn’t have to defend herself. She shouldn’t have to constantly defend her brother, and yet…

Every fiber in her body is telling her that Soda and his friends would never apologize for their roles in this mess. They’ll just continue to live their happy-go-lucky lives pretending that they don’t know the reason why ZuZu’s drowning. And at the end of the day, she will always be the one defending her brother, because her brother would never do it himself. 

******

Just hours after Azula found out the truth, Sulfur walked into the Jasmine Dragon. He wasn’t alone. Yue appeared a few steps behind him, holding his hand and smiling. They didn’t notice Azula at the counter yet. She watched as they took their seats giggling and blushing. 

For a while, she contemplated if she should confront them. She didn’t want to ruin the reputation of Uncle’s shop by turning it into a crime scene, but the longer she watched them interact, the more that anger from earlier boiled inside. 

She had made her decision when she watched Sweater lean over to kiss Yue. She waited until the two-timing woman got up to use the restroom. Their tea was just about to be sent out. She took the tray from the waiter and delivered it herself. 

She saw the moment Sum realized that she was working today. As she got closer, the wider his eyes became and the fear wafted off of him in waves. 

“Mango milk tea boba for Slappy.” She sang in her best customer service voice, smiling as she slammed his cup on the table in front of him. 

“A-Azula.” He squeaked, focusing his attention on the table. “Can you just call me by my name for once in your life?” 

She pretended to think about her answer, her free hand coming up to rest on her chin, “Maybe, but first, can you show my brother an ounce of respect? Can you love him like you’re supposed to? Can you stop cheating on him with his best friend?” 

“I-“

“No? I thought so, Soapy.” 

“It’s not what it looks like” Studio pleaded, “Just let me explain.” 

“But what is there to explain when you two walked in here holding hands and kissing?” Azula questioned, “I’ve always known that you were a two-timing scumbag, Soil, it was obvious from the start. It’s just funny how you told me that I wouldn’t have to worry about you hurting ZuZu and yet here we are.” 

The color drained from Sofa’s face. 

“I’ll give you a few weeks to tell your friends and family that you’ll be departing soon.” Azula gave a sinister smile, “and don’t worry about ZuZu, I won’t tell him a single word about what I witnessed today. He’ll find out soon enough.” 

At that moment, Yue had returned from the bathroom. As she walked closer, she had noticed that Azula had been standing at their table. Her smile dropped as her face rapidly lost color. Azula’s smile grew, directing it at the woman. 

“I’ll deal with you later.” 

******

ZuZu did find out eventually. He had walked into Shady’s room one afternoon and found Yue in his bed naked. 

(It was Yue. It was always Yue.)

ZuZu was devastated. He had come home with tears rushing down his cheeks and far too close to a panic attack for her likings. 

For the first time in a long, long time, ZuZu fell into a deep depression. 

The first week, ZuZu laid on the living room couch, wrapped in the softest blanket Azula could find. He didn’t move. He didn’t eat. He didn’t talk. He just stared blankly at whatever was playing on the TV. 

The next week, ZuZu became aggressive. He screamed until his throat was sore. He trashed the living room. He moved to his room and tossed out everything that reminded him of Sport and Yue. He deleted thousands of pictures from his phone. He blocked Silicon and Yue’s numbers. 

The third week, Stadium had come groveling at ZuZu’s feet for a second chance. Promises of changing, doing better, and loving ZuZu fell from his lips. He had brought along with him flowers, chocolates, all of ZuZu’s favorite snakes, and a gigantic tan teddy bear. ZuZu cried as he launched himself toward the man’s waiting arms.

ZuZu said yes. 

ZuZu always said yes. 

It became a vicious pattern. She watched time and time again as Schedule figuratively flew her brother to places he’s never been. Only for ZuZu to be left crashing and lying on the cold hard ground. 

It continued over, and over, and over, and over again…

* * *

_...Until ZuZu finally decided to let go.  _

_ “I guess the saddest part of moving on is realizing that he never loved me.” ZuZu whispered, “Or Yue. Or anyone. Or anything.”  _

_ ZuZu went quiet afterward. The arms around her waist tightened as he buried himself further into her chest. She felt her shirt grow wet, followed by feeling the slight trimmers.  _

_ Azula wrapped herself around ZuZu and buried her face into his hair. Unexpectedly, a sob escaped her lips. She finally had her brother back. It may have taken months, but at least she heard his lovely voice again. Hopefully, one day soon, she will be able to tease him, have their talks, and start hanging out with their friends again. She will see his sunshine smile and the way his nose crinkles when he laughs. She will see him full of life and she won't have to miss him, because he will be there and he will be happy.  _

_ Because most of all, Zuko deserved to be happy.  _

_ But not with Sokka.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Sokka or Yue but we need more back bender!Sokka in this fandom. 
> 
> I really said back bender!Sokka with fuckboy energy. 
> 
> Nobody will ask for this but here's a list of names that Azula called Sokka in the fic:  
> Sucko  
> Shape  
> Salami  
> Safari  
> Sack  
> Saga  
> Salmon  
> Sneezy  
> Sock Puppet  
> Soup  
> Scan  
> Seal  
> Salamander  
> Shrine  
> Snail  
> Seesaw  
> Sink  
> Saxophone  
> Solar System  
> Sucker  
> Scalpel  
> Snapdragon  
> Slippy  
> Shoulder  
> Software  
> Socky  
> Soccer Ball  
> Symbol  
> Soggy  
> Static  
> Seasonal  
> Snowy  
> Sandy  
> Shoe  
> Shameless  
> Soda  
> Sulfur  
> Sweater  
> Sum  
> Slappy  
> Soapy  
> Studio  
> Soil  
> Sofa  
> Shady  
> Sport  
> Silicon  
> Stadium  
> Schedule


End file.
